


my little puppy

by cobiethinker



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Degradation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Puppy Play, Riding, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, bottom Sunwoo, college sunkyu, so changmin helped, sunwoo just wanted to relax, top Changmin, whiny sunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobiethinker/pseuds/cobiethinker
Summary: sunwoo comes home incredibly stressed and in need of some relaxing. what better way to help with that than getting absolutely ruined by his boyfriend?
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 63





	my little puppy

“Sunwoo, can you come here for a second?” 

Sunwoo had just gotten home from a long day, his stress weighing him down as he slipped his shoes off at the door. He simply wanted to curl into a ball and cry, or punch the wall, whatever would relieve his stress. 

“What is it, Min?” Sunwoo stepped into their bedroom, and was greeted by Changmin lounging on their bed, a look in his eyes that Sunwoo knew all too well. 

“Come here, baby, I just wanted to see you,” Changmin pulled Sunwoo down onto his chest, gently running his hands through the younger’s hair. “How was your day?” 

“I’m just really stressed, I’ll be okay,” Sunwoo mumbled, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s embrace. 

“What do you need, puppy?” 

The familiar pet name sent a small wave of arousal through Sunwoo, eyes fluttering shut as he felt one of Changmin’s hands resting lightly against the length of his neck. The overwhelming feeling of wanting to be good, of wanting to be used, was making it hard for him to think straight. 

“Come on, Sunwoo, use your words for me,” God damn Changmin and using his words. How was he supposed to think straight when all he wanted was to be fucked until he couldn’t talk? 

“Want you, hyung,” Sunwoo choked out, a small whimper leaving alongside it as he pushed his head up into the hand in his hair. “Please?” 

Changmin hummed as he pulled Sunwoo in for a kiss, the younger sighing into it and letting his shoulders drop as he let the stress melt off of his shoulders. Roaming hands found their way to his waist, pushing up underneath Sunwoo’s shirt to meet hot skin. 

“Does my puppy want me to make him feel good?” Changmin trailed soft kisses down Sunwoo’s neck, tongue lapping at his collarbones as he waited for an answer. “Tell me what you need, baby.” 

“Need you to use me,” Sunwoo stuttered out, hips grinding down onto Changmin’s in search of friction. “Want you to fuck me until I can’t think anymore, please hyung-”

Changmin shushed him, placing him gently on his back before he started to work Sunwoo’s clothes off. Leaving kisses in his wake, Changmin made his way down to pull Sunwoo’s jeans off, along with his boxers, leaving him completely exposed for the older. 

“Look at my baby, so pretty and needy just for me,” Changmin cooed, hands ghosting along Sunwoo’s thighs. “What do you want first?” 

Sunwoo squeezed his eyes shut, hips bucking up before strong hands moved to pin him down. 

“None of that, be a good puppy now, yeah?” Changmin squeezed his hips lightly. “I’m here, I’ll take care of you baby.” 

“W-want your fingers, hyung,” Sunwoo breathed out. “Please?” 

“Good puppy,” Changmin mumbled before tapping the younger’s thighs lightly. “Flip over for me.” 

Doing as he was told, Sunwoo got on his knees, arms folded in front of him as he arched his back prettily to hold his ass in the air. Changmin’s hands smoothed over the plush skin, squeezing his thighs before he slapped Sunwoo’s ass lightly. 

The younger gasped, face pressing further into the sheets as Changmin continued, alternating between soothing and harsh touches. Sunwoo moaned loudly, his neglected cock twitching at the pain that rushed through him. 

“Such a good puppy,” The praise only fueled the arousal, Sunwoo’s eyes watering as he was overwhelmed by the feeling of just wanting to be  _ used _ . “Want me to open you up, get you ready for me?” 

Nodding fervently, Sunwoo pushing his hips backwards and letting out a small whine. A firm hand came to grip his waist, fingers squeezing in a warning before light touches danced around Sunwoo’s hole, teasing him even further. 

“Good puppies take what they’re given, baby,” Changmin said firmly before he slapped Sunwoo’s ass once more. “Or are you just a greedy little slut?” 

Sunwoo clenched his eyes shut, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands before another slap landed on his ass. 

“Answer me when I ask you a question.”

“I’m just greedy, hyung,” Sunwoo whined out, embarrassment flooding over him in waves. “I want you so bad, please, need you.” 

“Good puppy,” The praise pushed down some of the overwhelming embarrassment as Sunwoo felt himself teetering on the edge of falling into the submissive headspace that helped him truly relax. 

When a cold, wet finger slowly slid into him, Sunwoo moaned out loudly, body relaxing even further as Changmin’s hand gripped his hip tightly. 

“Just let go, puppy,” Changmin mumbled into his skin. “Relax, I’ve got you. I’ll make you feel good.” 

That was all Sunwoo needed to fully submit, to sink down into the submissive headspace that could help him relax, where the only thing crowding his mind was how much he wanted to be  _ used.  _

Changmin kept a slow pace, purposefully fucking into the younger shallowly. He slowly worked up to two, then a few minutes later three. 

“Hyung, please-“

“Take what you’re given, puppy,” Changmin scolded, digging his fingers into Sunwoo’s hips. “Be good and I’ll take care of you, do you understand?” 

Sunwoo let out a whine, burying his head into the sheets. Changmin pulled his fingers out completely, leaving him clenching around nothing. 

“Answer me when I ask you something, baby.” 

Sunwoo’s brain felt like mush. Everything was fuzzy around the edges, thoughts falling apart as soon as he tried to vocalize them. All he could let out were incoherent moans and whines, which weren’t enough for Changmin. 

“I’m still waiting, puppy.” 

Sunwoo clenched his eyes shut, arching his back as he wiggled his hips slightly. Changmin’s touch disappeared completely before he felt cool hands on his face. 

“Is it too much? What’s your color?” 

“‘M green,” Sunwoo managed, head tilting up into the soft touches. “Just wanna be used, wanna be good.” 

“You’re good, so good for me,” Changmin cooed. “Such a good puppy.” 

Sunwoo whines, falling even further into his submission as he felt the bed dip behind him as Changmin’s fingers went back to working him open. What really broke him was Changmin’s tongue sliding next to his fingers, teasing him slightly as he fucked Sunwoo with his fingers. 

“Hyung, please,” Sunwoo clenched around the fingers, pushing back against them. “Please.” 

“I’ve got you, babe,” Changmin giggles a tiny bit at Sunwoo’s pleading words, pulling his fingers out and wiping them hastily on the sheets. He slips his own clothes off before grabbing the lube, about to get himself ready before a shaky hand reaches back and stops him. 

“L-Let me suck you off, Min,” Sunwoo sat up shakily, grabby hands making their way towards Changmin’s arms for balance. “Wanna do it while I still can.” 

“Do you think you deserve to, puppy?” Changmin teases, hand wrapping gently around Sunwoo’s neck, slightly threateningly. “Have you been good enough to get my cock?” 

“Yes, hyung!” Sunwoo choked out, eyes scrunching shut. “Please, I’ve been so good.” 

“Hm, go ahead then baby,” Changmin let go of Sunwoo before pointing to the floor. “Sit.” 

Moaning at the command, Sunwoo sank down to the floor, settling in between Changmin’s legs before his hands came up, running over his thighs. He looked up at Changmin for permission, earning a small nod before his hands lightly ghosted over his cock. 

“Good boy,” Changmin praised, hands running through Sunwoo’s hair before tugging to lean his head back. “Make me feel good, yeah?” 

Sunwoo whined, pushing his hands further up as his cock throbbed at the need to be fucked, to be used. He wanted to please his boyfriend, wanted to make him feel good. 

Leaning forward, Sunwoo ran his lips up and down Changmin’s cock, tongue darting out every so often. He worked his way up, quickly wrapping his lips around the tip as he drooled slightly. Sunwoo worked his way down Changmin’s cock quickly, not wasting any time teasing as he moaned around him. His hands wrapped around the base gently as he bobbed up and down. 

Sunwoo let his throat relax, suckling on Changmin’s cock softly as he relaxed, the feeling of his mouth being full bringing him a sense of comfort. 

“Does my puppy like having his mouth full?” Changmin ran a hand through his hair lazily, tugging lightly. “Or is he just a little slut for my cock?” 

Sunwoo pulled off just to force out a small  _ both _ before sinking back down, the tip hitting the back of his throat, making Changmin’s hips buck slightly. The younger looked up pleadingly, begging with his eyes. 

Whining, Sunwoo let Changmin pull him up by his hair and off his cock before he sat back at the head of the bed, patting his lap gently. Taking the hint, Sunwoo crawled into Changmin’s lap, resting himself gently. 

“What’s your color, Sunwoo?” Changmin gently held the younger’s waist, the comforting touch grounding him slightly. 

“Green,” Sunwoo breathed out shakily, watery eyes wide as he looked up at his boyfriend. “Hyung,  _ please. _ ”

“I’ve got you baby, don’t worry,” Changmin’s fingers ghosted downwards, hands gripping Sunwoo’s ass before he slipped three fingers back inside of him. “Just let me use you, yeah?” 

Sunwoo nodded hastily, pushing down onto Changmin’s fingers before the older’s grip on his waist turned bruising, like a warning. Whimpering, Sunwoo froze before he felt the fingers inside of him being replaced by the tip of Changmin’s lubed up cock. 

Moaning, Sunwoo sank down quickly, finally being allowed the feeling of being filled he’s been begging for. It crashed through Sunwoo in waves, legs twitching as he bottomed out. Changmin held him in place, hands roaming the younger’s body as a way to distract him from the stretch. Although Sunwoo loves the way the stretch hurts, he’d never admit how much. 

“Move whenever you’re ready, puppy,” Changmin mumbles out. “You gonna fuck yourself on my cock like a little slut? You just wanna be filled up, don’t you, naughty puppy?” 

Nodding fervently, Sunwoo rose gently before slamming back down, a moan rumbling through him. He started off slow, legs still weak as Changmin guided him by his hips. 

Sunwoo hummed, eyes squeezing as Changmin brushed against his prostate. 

“Please,” Sunwoo whimpered, eyes squeezing shut as the older brushed against his prostate. Changmin’s teeth grazed the sensitive skin of his neck before pulling away to laugh gently at how needy the younger was. 

“You’re just a little toy, aren’t you?” Changmin’s tone of voice was mocking, causing Sunwoo to shiver at the overwhelming humiliation coursing through him. “Begging to be used and fucked good, hm?” 

Sunwoo moaned out a  _ yes _ , nodding as his legs nearly gave out and he struggled to keep picking himself up. Changmin noticed, picking the younger up and flipping him onto his hands and knees, with his ass up in the air. 

“You like being used, don’t you puppy?” Changmin teased, rolling his hips as his fingers dug into Sunwoo’s hips harshly. “Just wanna be filled up like the little slut you are, huh?” 

Sunwoo sobbed into the sheets, his brain going fuzzy as Changmin picked up his pace. Every jab at the younger’s prostate pushed him closer to the edge, the need to cum overwhelming him as tears fell down his flushed cheeks. 

“Hyung, _p-please,_ let me cum-”

“Such a selfish little thing, aren’t you? You couldn’t even ride me and yet you still keep asking for  _ more _ ,” Changmin gritted out as he slammed into Sunwoo harder. “You can cum when I do, puppy. It would be selfish of you to cum before I finish using you.” 

Shame coiled in the pit of Sunwoo’s stomach, only fueling his arousal and pushing him the tiniest bit closer to the edge. His body shook, drool spilling out of his open mouth as Changmin continued to humiliate him. 

“G-gonna cum, oh _ god _ -”

“No, you’re not.” Changmin said firmly, wrapping a hand around the base of Sunwoo’s cock to stave off his orgasm. “I didn’t give you permission, did I?” 

Whimpering, Sunwoo’s hips bucked into the hand grasped around him tightly, desperately craving release. 

Changmin’s free hand rubbed up and down his back soothingly, although his words were a direct juxtaposition to the loving touches. 

“Such a needy thing… gonna fill you up, make you mine, how does that sound, pretty puppy?” Changmin let go of Sunwoo’s cock to pull him up by his hair, leaning his head back against the older’s shoulder. 

Sunwoo cried out, arching his back as Changmin mouthed at his neck and collarbones. Two fingers came up, working into Sunwoo’s already open mouth as he made little fucked out noises. Drooling, the younger suckled on the fingers gently, eyes rolling back in his head as Changmin continued to abuse his prostate. 

“Can’t believe how much my puppy likes getting filled up,” Changmin mumbled against Sunwoo’s skin, pushing his fingers deeper into his mouth as drool leaked out. “Gonna cum in you and make you my puppy, you want that?” 

Sunwoo moaned around the fingers in his mouth as his body fell slack against Changmin before the older reached his other hand around to lightly stroke his cock. 

“Cum for me, puppy.”

That was all it took for Sunwoo to tumble over the edge, his body listening to it’s owner as he came with stars crowding his vision. His mouth fell open, fingers pressing down on his tongue to make even more drool leak out and onto his chin. 

Then he felt heat inside of him as Changmin finally came, filling him up as he fucked him through both of their orgasms. Sunwoo’s head fell forward when Changmin pulled his fingers out of his mouth, not even bothering to wipe them off before he leaned carefully to grab something off their nightstand. 

“Gonna plug you up now, okay?” Changmin said gently, laying Sunwoo on all fours again as he rubbed up and down his sides. “I don’t wanna leave my puppy too empty.” 

Sunwoo whined, his cock twitching in a valiant effort to harden as arousal still swirled inside of him. 

“Please,” Sunwoo whimpered, burying his head in the sheets as his cock slowly hardened again. “Min-”

“Look at you, baby,” Changmin cooed before he slowly pulled out of Sunwoo, sliding the plug in and drawing a loud moan out of the boy underneath him. “Already all worked up again, aren’t you?” 

“Uh huh,” Sunwoo nodded, legs shaking as Changmin lightly tapped the plug inside of him. “Please, t-touch me, hyung.” 

“And why should I do that, baby?” Changmin teased, pulling it out slightly before pushing it back in teasingly. 

“I was a good puppy, I did good,” Sunwoo blabbered pathetically, stomping down the feeling of shame that rose when he realized that he sounded like a complete whore. “Please?” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Changmin trailed off, leaning back against the headboard and patting his lap. “Come here, puppy.” 

Sunwoo pushed himself up shakily before plopping down in Changmin’s lap. His hands grabbed at the younger’s hips, pushing them down so his cock was dragging along one of his thighs. Throwing his head back, Sunwoo whimpered as a new wave of tears rolled down his face. 

“Such a good puppy for me, you did so good today,” Changmin praised, thumbing gently at the tears on Sunwoo’s face as he grinded down faster. “Such a pretty baby, letting me use you and fill you up. You felt so good.” 

“C-can I-“ 

“Go ahead, puppy. You’re such a good boy.” 

The praise was the nail in the coffin for Sunwoo, throwing him over the edge once more as he rocked against Changmin’s thigh. He came in between them with a sob, covering the older’s stomach in his release. As he worked through his orgasm, Changmin still whispering praise in his ear, he began to slow his pace before he fell forward, his weight falling onto his boyfriend’s chest. 

“C’mon puppy, let’s get cleaned up,” Changmin pressed a gentle kiss to Sunwoo’s forehead before resting him down gently. “I’ll be right back.” 

Sunwoo attempted to make grabby hands for Changmin, but the exhaustion took over his body as he let his eyes flutter completely shut. He stirred again when he felt gentle hands on him, a warm, damp, washcloth running over his body. 

Changmin nudged the plug slightly, drawing a whimper out of Sunwoo as the older giggled slightly. 

“Still sensitive, Sun?” 

Sunwoo glared at the older before he relaxed into his touch, letting Changmin finish as he pulled the sheets back up over him. Crawling in beside him, Changmin pulled Sunwoo close before he pressed gentle kisses along the back of his neck. 

“Do you feel better, baby?” Changmin mumbled gently, hands carding through Sunwoo’s hair. 

Nodding and letting his eyes fall shut, Sunwoo hummed. 

“Thank you, Minnie,” Sunwoo curled up gently against Changmin, who’s arm was slung over his side. “I feel loads better, just need cuddles now.” 

“You did so good for me,” Changmin whispered against his skin. “Such a good boy.” 

Wiggling slightly as his face flushed from the praise, Sunwoo let himself drift off to sleep in Changmin’s arms, with gentle kisses and praising words being pressed into warm skin. 


End file.
